The invention refers to a roller assembly for a switch tongue used with a stock rail and extending directly or indirectly from a support such as a railroad tie.
In order to reduce friction when throwing switch tongues, the switch tongues can be placed on rollers. It is customary, for instance, to place rollers in a roller block which has a fixed distance from a stock rail (DE-A 16 58 366).
A spring supported roller bearing for switch tongues that is adjustable at its height is known from DE-B 1 056 641. The roller bearing used in that case has a purely support function. The roller itself is in a roller block which is set in a cage of a bearing block. Since the spring does not damp, it is possible to get knocking between the roller block and the bearing block. This in turn leads to intermittent shock load on the tongue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,803, a switch tongue is described which is supported by a spring packet. In order to make adjustment of the tongue easier, a roller extends from this spring packet.